A Darkened World
by Saranii
Summary: The world is in darkness. Pokemon are killing and destroying at random, people are going crazy, and the very last city on Earth has been destroyed. Can anyone restore the Earth to its normal state? The only hope is Yugi and co... YGOPokemon crossov
1. Ends and Beginnings

**A Darkened World**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters, names, trademarks, and the like. I also do not own Pokemon names. This is an AU fanfic, and in this world Pokemon are much different. NOW....read the fic!_

**

* * *

**

**The world is in turmoil. Blackness has fallen over the earth and nothing can pierce it's depths. Only a small group of beings are the ones who can overcome this blackness and bring light into the darkened world once more. This is their story...**

* * *

Yami was watching the rampaging Gyarados with a look of contempt when Yugi busted in, a flustered look on his face.

"It's coming this way! We need to get everyone out of here before it reaches us!"

"Are you sure!? It looks like it's staying in one spot..."

"Yes! Hurry!"

Yami got to his feet and hurried after Yugi to the back of the house, where a small group of people was sitting or lying. Among them were their other friends, Joey, Tristan, and Tea. Seto was there, and Mokuba, but they weren't there by their own choice. One day a group of Pokemon had attacked Kaiba Corp, and destroyed it, and by either fate or misfortune, they had been driven to Yugi and the others. The rest of the people were a few stranded souls who had found this small sanctuary in a demented world. But now they had to flee.

"Everyone, there's a Gyarados headed this way. We need to clear out," Yami said. Yugi stood by him, fear etched into his face. Everyone looked terrified, except Seto.

"And where will we go? This is the last place. We've all seen the news reports, read the papers. The whole world has gone nuts, and Pokemon are slaughtering people and destroying places for no reason. Where do we go? We should stay and fight!" A few people gave feeble agreements, but for the most part everyone ignored him. They trusted Yami more. Tea glared at him.

"You're a fool Seto. We can't fight these things! Even the Duel Monsters can't hold them back!"

"We're fleeing like cowards!"

"There's nothing else to do," said Yugi's grandfather, Solomon, coming from another room. "We must survive, in order to fight. Otherwise it's pointless. Now everyone, let's get ready and head out."

Everyone began to gather up their one or two possessions and group together. Seto was glaring at everyone, nothing for these people in his heart, nothing but a healthy, or unhealthy, loathing for such cowardly beings. Finally, he stood, only because Mokuba was leaving as well. He said nothing as he caught Yugi and Yami watching him.

It was half an hour later as everyone watched the Gyarados slam into their only home, destroying it in a single blow. Then it began to spew flames everywhere, and soon the last city on earth was gone. And with it, their hopes.

Well, let's go," Yami said softly, and they all turned and walked off, not looking back as the Pokemon roared in horrible triumph.

* * *

"This is awful," said a young woman with a black Dragon-like tail and black wolf ears. She wore a black kimono, and even her eyes were black. Her hair was in sharp contrast to her other features, as it was stark white. Beside her was a huge wolf, though not a normal wolf. This was a Lycan, and an Anthro one at that, meaning he was always in wolf-form. His fur was a deep emerald and his eyes a feral gold. He stood about seven feet tall, a foot and a half or so taller than his woman companion. He wore a ripped pair of khakis and had a slivery scar across his chest.

"Feria, you know it's like this everywhere," he said softly. "We've seen this everywhere else we've been."

"I know Grei, but this was the very last place untouched by the evil, and now it is gone."

Her voice was sad and Grei put a large paw on her shoulder for comfort.

"I know."

They watched as the Gyarados roared and spewed flames at Yugi's home place, and soon they too left.

* * *

Not a few miles away, another was watching the destruction. He was a young-looking man, appearing no older than twenty or so, but he was much older. He was a Dragon. The man's hair was pale red, and his eyes a darker shade. He wore a thick black cloak which hid his brown silk Nobleman-like clothing. He held a golden staff in one hand, and at the top of it was a red-and-jade orb, which glowed softly.

"The time has come. With the fall of the last, shall begin the birth of the first."

* * *

When they all stopped, it was well past midnight. The destruction had been left far behind, but they all still felt the effect of it. Almost everyone was crying, Yami was sitting aside from them all, brooding. Seto was glaring at them all in disgust, Mokuba was in a fitful sleep, twisting and groaning. Tea was staring into a fire, tears in her eyes. Tristan and Joey were trying their best to look tough and make the others feel better but it was pointless. The rest were loafing around, trying to distract themselves from the horror of what had happened. Yugi looked to Yami, then stood and walked over, sitting beside him.

"It wasn't your fault you know."

"I know."

Yami looked to everyone else, and his gaze rested on Seto, who had turned his back on everyone.

"How can he be so cold? If it were Mokuba, he wouldn't be acting that way."

"He just doesn't like to show his emotions. I bet inside he's in more pain than any of us."

"Maybe, but Kaiba doesn't seem the type to care about anyone other than himself and Mokuba." Yami's eyes flared with anger. "He acts as if no one else matters! He acts as if _nothing_ else matters! Perhaps we should have left him behind like he wanted? It's not like he would risk his life for any of us."

"Yami!" Yugi couldn't believe what he was hearing. Yami never talked like that! "You can't mean that! I mean yeah, Seto isn't the biggest caring person in the world, but he does care about Mokuba."

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm just frustrated."

"I know. We all are."

They sat in silence, and soon they were the last ones awake.

Dawn came and found them asleep.

* * *

Grei and Feria found them that morning, and they were all asleep. The two of them smiled a little, and sat, waiting for the others to wake.

* * *

The Dragon also waited nearby, not leaving himself in the open as the others were. That was foolish.

He held his staff tighter as he watched, and waited.

* * *

When Yami woke, he was surprised and startled to find a huge wolf-creature standing beside him. He gasped and leapt to his feet, reaching for his Duel Monsters cards, when the Anthro-Lycan held up his paws and grinned. It wasn't a comforting gesture.

"Calm down now Pharaoh," he said, putting a paw on his hips and kneeling down. "I mean you no harm. I'm with her." He waved to a young woman, who was standing a few yards away, looking into the sky. He looked back to Yami. "We're here to help you. Your home...that city is where you're all from isn't it? I can smell it on you all. Well, what's done is done. Now then, my name is Grei, and that over there is Feria. I'm an Anthro-Lycan. Feria is a spirit Mage." Grei grinned at Yami's clueless expression. "Don't worry, we'll explain later. Right now you should wake your friends."

Yami said nothing, but nodded and began to rouse everyone. Just as he finished, another stranger appeared out of nowhere. Yami blinked.

"I suppose now is as good a time as any to introduce myself. I am Aideno, a DragonMaster." Aideno bowed and then approached, using his staff like a walking stick. Everyone stared at the three newcomers.

"What, more lost, helpless babies?" Seto mocked angrily. "We don't need more people to worry about."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about us," Grei said, waving to himself and Feria, who had joined the small group. Aideno nodded.

"Or I," he said simply. Seto snorted and turned away from them.

"You said you were here to help?" Yami asked Grei. The Anthro-Lycan nodded. "How do you know about me?"

"Let's just say I'm very learned in the old history," Grei said with that eerie wolf-grin. Yugi shuddered.

"At any rate, it isn't important how we know you, or who we are. What does matter is getting to the bottom of why we're all here," said Aideno after a moment.

"Getting to that, Mr. Mage," Grei said, a little impatiently. Feria smiled and laughed a little at Aideno's miffed look. Grei cleared his throat as everyone watched. "Okay now. As you all know, this world is slowly being destroyed by some sort of darkness. Pokemon are rampaging and killing, people are crazed, things are happening with no explanation possible. To put it bluntly, we're all in deep sh-"

"What Grei is trying to say," Feria quickly interrupted, much to Grei's amusement, "is that things are going from bad to worse. That's why we are here, and you as well I presume." She pointed to Aideno, who nodded.

"Yes indeed. Now then, as the one with the colorful language said," he smirked at Grei, "there is a darkness that is causing all this. An evil. Fortunately, it can be fought and beaten. Thus, I have searched for others who are able to stand against such a thing." He paused and looked at them all. "But not everyone here is able. For there is a prophecy that tells of a certain few that will band together."

Here Aideno paused again, and closed his eyes. He was silent for a moment, then spoke in an oddly hushed voice.

"Darkness shall come, and all shall be thrown into chaos. Cities shall fall as the blackness rises from the ashes and claims its cruelly-got gains. But there will come those who can best the darkness and send it back to whence it came.

"The first, a youth with the Guide of the ages.

"Second, the Guide himself shall aide the cause.

"Third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, the friends and family of the Guide's charge.

"Eighth, a woman who wanders the earth, powers blooming within her soul.

"Ninth, a beast with the heart of a hero.

"And last, the Guardian of Life, coming on wings of hope, to show them all the way."

Aideno fell silent once more, then opened his eyes and stared at them all.

"Those are the ones I have sought, and it seems the ones I have found. It is time to prepare. You are the ones spoken, and as it is written, so shall it be."

* * *

_Well how was that? Hope you like it. I love YGO and Pokemon and thought it would be great to combine them. By the way, in this fanfic o' mine, Duel Monsters are real. They exist in their cards until the person calls them out, kinda like Pokemon in a PokeBall! Well anyways, don't forget to review!_


	2. Attack and Betrayal

**

* * *

A Darkened World**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Yu-Gi-Oh or Pokemon, so don't sue me! I'm not wealthy you know XD. On with the ficcy!

* * *

"...And that's about it," Grei finished, looking up as a small flock of Pidgey flew overhead. Everyone else looked up too and watched their flight. It was rare, nowadays, to find Pokemon still gentle. Even Pokemon that had Trainers had gone crazy, save a precious few whose ties was so strong that even the evil blanketing the world couldn't break the bond between them. Finally Tea looked to Aideno.

"And that prophecy...it means us doesn't it?"

"Some of you, yes. But not all."

"What...what will happen to everyone else?"

"I cannot say for sure. Fate has their path separate from our own."

Everyone looked about nervously. Seto gave a grunt.

"Personally I'm glad I'm not part of this little freedom fighter squad. I can handle things better on my own," he said coldly, shooting Yami and the others an even colder glare. "So I'm not very worried about it."

"Fate is often not so kind to those like yourself, young human," Aideno said, his expression betraying no emotion but his voice holding hidden menace. "You'd do well to care for your fellows."

"Fellows? Hah! I'm only with them because I don't have a choice."

"Really? Then leave."

Seto glared at Aideno, who simply stared back, his gaze unwavering. Finally, Seto couldn't stand to hold the Dragon's gaze and looked down.

"I'm here for Mokuba. He can't be alone with this group of weaklings."

"Then take him with you."

"I...can't..."

"Then quit being so cocky!" Grei growled. Seto jumped and Mokuba fidgeted. The others looked startled, except Aideno, who remained clam and collected, and Feria, who didn't even seem to be paying any attention to the whole conversation. "You don't understand it isn't just this group we'll be trying to defend. It'll be the entire of existence! If you don't care about THAT...then you don't deserve to even be alive."

Mokuba gave a tiny whine at that, and Seto tried to glare at the Anthro-Lycan, but those fierce, feral eyes bored into him and seemed to scan his very core of being. Unnerved, Seto looked away once more.

For a moment, there was silence. Everyone was thinking about Grei and Aideno's words, but mostly about Grei's. He had said that this was destined to happen, as humans kept destroying and taking what wasn't rightfully theirs, but all of Nature's. The buildup of negativity and evil feelings like hatred and fear had slowly started becoming a living beast. And now, it had reached its peak. The evil and negativity had become the darkness driving the Pokemon and people mad, and only some of them there could destroy it and set things right.

It wouldn't be an easy task.

First, they had to band together and learn of each other. Then they had to endure a grueling journey that would take a harsh toll on them all. Then, if they survived that, they had to combat the malevolence itself in its physical form. If that was accomplished, they then had to release the love and purity within themselves and all of the life on Earth to set things back to normal. Not easy at all.

"Well, I suppose we have to save the Earth again," Joey muttered. A few of the others nodded. "Why is it always us?"

"Fate has chosen you, us, for this. And Fate must have marked you all as Guardians as well, if you have born the burden of such a task before."

"Well, we're supposed to be getting to know each other," Grei said, winking at them. He stood, but suddenly his ears perked forward and his lips rose into a growl. His fur began to puff up and his tail twitched. Feria as at his side in an instant, locking gazes with the Anthro-Lycan and putting her hands on his chest. Everyone else stood as Aideno spoke softly.

"It is beginning."

Not a moment after, an explosion rocked the area. The group was knocked off its feet and a thick cloud of smoke and dust kicked up, making everyone cough and rub their eyes as debris got in them.

"What's going on?!" Tristan shouted as the smoke began to clear. Right away he was sorry he'd asked.

It was the Gyarados that had destroyed their home. Somehow, and for some reason, it had trailed them, and found them. But it wasn't alone. There was a Dragonite and a Nidoking as well, and both looked as cruel as the one leading them. Grei and the others all stared, shocked.

"What on Earth?!" Yami cried as the three Pokemon slowly began to approach. "It followed us and a Dragonite and a Nidoking are with it now as well!"

"The darkness calls them together," Feria said softly as her hair began to float around her in an eerie fashion. "It tells them to group up and attack us at once so they have a better chance of killing us. Others will come, are coming now."

Just as she said it, a Fearow screeched above them and swooped, going to land and perch on the Gyarados' head. A Zangoose came from a nearby woods and was soon joined by a band of three Charmeleon. The Pokemon were all growling deeply as advancing slowly, as if savoring the stalk, prolonging the thrill of the hunt to heighten the bloodlust of the kill. Their eyes had a coldly gleeful sheen to them. Yami narrowed his eyes and reached for his Duel Monsters deck, as did Yugi, Joey, and Seto.

"Eight of them," Seto muttered. "Alright, I'll take the Charmeleon and Zangoose. The rest of you can worry about the others."

He smirked and pulled a card from his deck, glancing at it and grinning. "And now it's time, to say hello to my ultimate beast! Go, Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!!!" Seto held up the card and there was a brilliant flash. When it faded, a huge, blue-silver, three-headed Dragon was standing there. Yami and Yugi nodded, and Joey grinned.

"It's out turn! Go, Red Eyes!"

"Dark Magician!"

"Summoned Skull!"

There were three more flashes, and a large black Dragon, a young-looking man clad in purple robes and carrying a staff, and a large skeleton beast appeared. Grei laughed.

"And now us! Feria, you ready?"

"Of course!"

Feria suddenly vanished, only a faint specter in her place. The after-image floated to Grei and with a brief golden flash, Grei had golden fur that was spiked up.

"Time to party!" Grei said, and they could all hear both Grei and Feria's voices speaking as one.

"And I am here as well," said Aideno, creating a large ball of emerald flames that engulfed him. When it vanished, he was in the form of a large emerald Dragon, resembling the Red Eyes, only he was larger and had deep blue eyes.

The Pokemon hadn't attacked, but merely stopped their advance and watched, as if waiting for everyone to get ready. Seto scowled.

"Why aren't they attacking? Don't tell me they're afraid?"

"They are waiting, for a signal to attack," Aideno said.

"And looking for a weakness to take advantage of when they do," Grei added, Feria's voice ringing clear as he spoke. Yami narrowed his eyes as Seto growled.

"Well I'm not going to let them make the first move! Go Blue Eyes, attack them with all you got!" Blue Eyes roared and his three heads each took in a deep breath. Grei turned, his eyes widening as he saw a Charmeleon slip off, unnoticed by Seto or his Blue Eyes.

"Stop it you fool! STOP IT!!!" he cried, but it was too late. In the confusion that followed, the Charmeleon lunged under the Blue Eyes' attack, claws stretched forward. Seto was turning to give Grei a smart remark when he too saw the Charmeleon. He gave a yell of surprise and raised his arm as the Pokemon Slashed at him. Seto closed his eyes, awaiting the impact and the killing blow.

"CHAAAAAR!!!!"

Seto looked up to see the Charmeleon soaring through the air. It landed by its kin and didn't move. The other Pokemon all gave angry cries and began to ready attacks.

"FOOL!" Aideno bellowed at Seto, his eyes raging. "You are lucky to live! DO not make such an ignorant, not to mention senseless, decision again, or you will get us all killed!" With that he turned away and lunged forward to lock into combat with the Dragonite. Grei was attacking the Nidoking, grappling with it, while the Fearow and Zangoose were battling with Yami's Dark Magician. Yugi and Joey's Summoned Skull and Red Eyes were dealing with the other two Charmeleon. Seto watched, stunned, his heart hammering in his chest. Before he realized it, the battle was over. The Duel Monsters returned to their cards, except Seto's. Grei and Feria separated, Feria became solid once more, and Aideno reverted to his human form.

"Never, and I mean NEVER, endanger yourself and us like that again!" Grei roared as he towered over Seto. Blue Eyes growled and turned, angered at Grei's treatment of his Master. Grei ignored him and stalked off to check the others and the Pokemon. Seto placed a hand on Blue Eyes' leg, and the growling stopped.

"Seto...are you okay?" Mokuba asked softly. Worry shone in his eyes. Seto swallowed thickly, then nodded.

"I'm fine..." He weakly raised Blue Eyes' card, and the Dragon returned to it. Then he looked to the Charmeleon that had attacked him.

It almost got me...but that was dumb luck. I won't be taken by surprise again.

With that, he gave a silent snicker at the others.

I'll make sure I won't, but I can't say the same for those idiots...

* * *

There was barely a full two minutes of strained peace before suddenly the Gyarados stirred, then rose its head, growling. Yami and the others stepped forward, ready to battle again, but before they could make any other moves, a small purple Pokemon appeared. A red jewel flashed on its forehead as it materialized, becoming solid.

"An Espeon," muttered Solomon. "I wonder what it's doing...?" Just then, the Espeon went to the defeated group of Pokemon.

"ESPE!!!" it cried, and with a brilliant flash, all the Pokemon faded from view.

* * *

Later that night, the group was taking its casualties and fatalities into consideration. Three people were dead from stray attacks, and about five others were injured, with wounds varying from a scratch to a shredded arm that would never be able to be used again.

Yami was one of the injured. His left cheek had been laid open by the Fearow's beak and blood was streaming freely from it. He had a ragged, somewhat dirty folded cloth pressed against it, trying to staunch the bloodflow. A few others were burying the dead and the rest of the group was tending to the other injured.

After a few minutes, Yugi, Joey, and Tristan plopped down by Yami, covered in dirt and mud. They had been helping bury the dead, and were exhausted not just in body but mind as well. Yami looked to them.

"How are you?"

"Tired," Yugi muttered. "And filthy. I just want to eat something and sleep."

"Yea," Joey and Tristan said at the same time, looking just as gloomy as Yugi. Yami sighed and gently tugged the bloody rag from his face.

"Get some rest. I can keep first watch."

"With us too, you know," said Grei, walking from the shadows of the thick trees all around, followed by Feria and Aideno.

"Yes, you're all tired. It would do good for a few of us, more spry, beings to keep watch as well, in case you nod off," the DragonMaster added. Yami said nothing but stared aimlessly into one of the three bonfires they had burning bright.

"Sure," he finally said after a few minutes.

* * *

About an hour or two later, everyone was asleep, except for Feria, Grei, and Aideno. They were sitting around the last fire, the other two having been burned out after they had run out of firewood and voted on no one leaving to get more till the morning. The fire was on its last leg, and kept flickering madly as if any moment it might snuff itself as its fellows had. Grei was staring at the fire with a look that threatened not to accept such an idea, but the fire was defiant and sputtered at him. Grei snorted and looked up.

"If you're done trying to out-stare the fire, let us get to business," Aideno said. Grei snorted again and leaned back a little.

"Well, I didn't expect such a group effort. It's not the fact they worked together that gets me, it's that they did it seamlessly. Like it had been planned before."

"They did seem more focused and determined than most Pokemon seem to be," Feria agreed, looking to the three mounds of freshly-turned earth. "Much more..."

"Indeed, and then out of nowhere comes an Espeon that whisks them all away before we have a chance to finish them off," Aideno added. "It certainly is odd."

They were silent for a while, and finally Aideno spoke again.

"That isn't important though. What is important, is we know we will have to prepare for something similar to happen whenever we run into Pokemon anymore. We must be ready for such a choreographed attack, and thus be able to be more careful and mindful of our actions, which in turn will result in less injury and death to our party."

"But, some of them must die," said Feria. "All but the ones you marked with your prophecy. If they are present in the group, then what will become of it?"

"True that. But just because they are not to be part of the group does not mean they are going to die."

"It's not like they can go anywhere," Grei reminded him. Aideno sighed.

"Indeed."

"But we can't just let 'em die either. We gotta fight for everyone until their last breath is drawn," Grei added hastily when he saw Feria's sad expression. "We won't abandon anyone, if there is any hope they might be able to carry on and survive."

"Yes," Feria said, smiling a little.

Suddenly the fire gave its last feeble sputter and died out. A few embers glowed softly, as if changing their minds and wanting to return to their former glory. Grei sighed.

"Well, great," he muttered darkly. Feria smiled more.

"It's okay. The night is warm and quiet. We will hear any that approach. Let us be silent now, and think about what we have learned."

As they three of them became quiet, none noticed that a member of the group had been awake and during the whole conversation and had heard every single syllable of it. They didn't realize that he was racking his mind, thinking of a way to fit this into this brilliant plan to get rid of them all.

And they never knew when he pieced it all together, pieced together the ultimate reckoning, their final destiny.

They never knew Seto was going to betray them all.

* * *

_I know this chapter is short, but what can I do? I'm a senior this year so I'm going to be very busy. Hopefully I'll get a computer this month and be able to work on this and my other fanfiction (A Vampire Hunter D one) more than I've been able to. Please be patient! I'll try and work on this story at least every other day, and I'll start again on my VHD one when I get my computer. Ahh, okay, don't forget to review and if you have any ideas or requests feel free to email me at __(not the MSN one because I don't check it hardly at all) and let me know what's on your mind! _


End file.
